


False hope

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Catra necesitaba con urgencia una ultima cosa antes de dar un paso mas.





	False hope

_**Brightmoon Noche:** _

Catra piso con suavidad al piso blanco y pulido. Pudo ver a través de la oscuridad de la habitación con claridad. Las habitaciones de Brightmoon eran ridículamente mas grande que las habitaciones para los cadetes en The Fright zone aunque no puede negar que era mucho mas bonito de lo esperado.

Digno de princesas.

Miro al fondo de la habitación donde vio una pequeña cama individual donde encontró a Adora durmiendo boca arriba.

“Tonta” pensó al ver que la cama era similar que una de la Horda “Estas llenas de lujos y lo desaprovechas” se acerco a la cama lentamente “Viejas costumbres se niegan a morir supongo”

 Miro el rostro suave de la rubia que parecía dormir con mas tranquilamente que en la Fright zone. Sonrió tristemente al recordar a lo que venía realmente, pero tenía que memorizarlo ya que el momento no se repetiría. Quedaría grabado en su mente donde la acompañaría en su solitario e inevitable final.

Cerro los ojos tomando una respiración profunda.

Tenía una sola oportunidad.

Se inclino suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la rubia apoyando sus manos en el colchón, vigilo con cuidado de que los parpados no se abrieran. Los suaves labios rosas y carnosos se veían apetecibles.

―Lo siento, Adora. ―Susurro en sus labios.

Finalmente, el tan anhelado contacto de labios sucedió. Catra soñó algunas veces con este momento y finalmente estaba ocurriendo, a veces en sus días mas oscuros con la angustia se imaginaba con el momento haciendo que su corazón se hinchará de la alegría.

Catra podría finalmente descansar en paz con el recuerdo repitiéndose como una grabadora sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Esta triste y la presión en su pecho aumento.

Un ligero movimiento llamo su atención.

Adora finalmente despertó y estaba confundida por lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que sabía es que su mejor de la infancia que ahora es su enemigo la estaba besando. En este tipo de situaciones reaccionaria negativamente, pero por ahora quería disfrutar del momento.

Catra se separo del beso.

Las lagrimas fluyeron por el rostro de la castaña cayendo a la barbilla de la rubia que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por la falta de contacto. Los ojos azules de la rubia transmitían preocupación por lo que estaba viendo. Su corazón gritaba por el miedo de no saber que estaba pasando pero a la vez le decía que memorizara el beso porque no se repetiría.

Catra la miró sin limpiarse las lagrimas ―She-Ra es un símbolo falso de esperanza… ―Susurro cerca de los labios de Adora― Es engañoso hacer pensar que puede ayudar a todos… ―Se enderezo con una expresión de tristeza que atravesaba el alma de la rubia sin saber como reaccionar ante las palabras― Ya no me puede ayudar, Adora.

Catra caminó a la ventana ignorando las leves suplicas de la rubia. Se subió al alfeizar mirando al cielo oscuro de la noche ―Te encontrare algún día. Adiós, Adora.

*Salta*

―Catra… ―Dijo Adora levantándose de la cama y corriendo a la ventana― ¿Por qué dices eso?

* * *

_**Días después.** _

Bow llego a la puerta de la habitación de la rubia encontrándose a Glimmer apoyada en ella.

― ¿Cómo está? ―Pregunto el chico a su amiga de la infancia que tenía una expresión preocupada.

Glimmer abrió ligeramente la puerta.

―Nada bien ―Respondió.

Adora estaba sentada en su cama envuelta en las mantas, no dejaba de ver la espada del poder con una expresión juzgadora como si algo hubiera hecho el arma, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por lo tanto que ha llorado en el día.

―¿Estas segura de la información? ―Pregunto el chico con preocupación, le dolía ver a su amiga en esa situación deplorable.

Glimmer asiente ―La Comandante Catra de la Horda ha muerto ―Soltó un suspiro― Lo confirmaron en la mañana.


End file.
